The Toy
by Magicant257
Summary: Lucas is a new security guard for the new fazbear pizzeria but what happens when goldie is set loose? (Security X Goldie)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Mukitsune's Goldie really inspired me to write this fanfics so if you have the time check out that furry rad blog B) Oh and I know it's pretty obvious but I don't own FNAF**

"_**EVERYONE LEAVE THE PIZZERIA NOW!" "IT'S NOT SAFE ALL OF YOU GUYS LIFE ARE IN DANGER!" Said Lucas the newest security guard of the pizzeria. With his blond hair up in a swirl and his cheeks always had a slight blush to them. But they needed anyone to be security and he was the only one willing to do it! But back to what's going on the customers looked very confused at the intercom as of why he would say that. Until he said 3 words that strikes fear in even the other animatronics hearts. "Goldie is Loose." With that said The parents quickly scooped their kids one by one. And not long…the place was empty. The Animatronics were put away in a safe place and now. Now Lucas knew…He had to leave. He also had to lock everything up. The boy took a gulp of fear before taking his keys and locking everything up. And as he locked the door he whipped around and began to go for the door. He was really scared of what could happen…Goldie could be around anywhere. Any second. He can just pop right behind him and murder him! As the boy got to the door and reached for the door knob he felt a hard metal hand on his shoulder! And he was whipped around to look the epitome of scariness in the face! The bear was just giving an evil smirk! As He picked up the boy slowly with both hands. One hand underneath each armpit. He smirked as he now went closer,and closer,and closer to the boy! He whispered gruffly in the boy's ear…" I like you….you seem like a good toy." The boy trembled at the thought of what that was going to be like. The bear then surprised the boy by cuddling and nuzzling him! While the animatronic was made of metal he still felt…furry! The boy blushed profusely and tried pushing the bear away for a bit and said "I-I Don't wanna hug right now…" He lied. "I didn't ask if you wanted it or not." He retorted pulling the boy back in for a stronger hug. It almost crushed him…but it still felt surprisingly nice to him! After about a good 5 minutes straight he said "C'mon new toy we have to take you to the pirate's cove." With a pretend groan the boy said "Ok goldie."He blushed and laid over on his back….**_

**Author's Note: This was really fun for me to make :D Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Since you guys practically begged here's the next chapter. You guys make me feel special 3**

Goldie walked with the security guard propped over his shoulder Lucas body would occasionally go up and down as the bear held him. Goldie loved the feel of the boy's rhythmic heartbeat basically pounding on his back. "We need you to get familiar with other animatronics so none of them attack you. I can't have my toy being broken after all anyways." Goldie said as he neared the pirate's cove. He had a playful grin spread across his face. The Boy then said "Wait…" The bear then stopped. "W-why did you want to make me your new toy? There are plenty of female security guards that come on Saturdays and Sundays." "I don't care for them…they don't pique my interest at least they don't interest me like you do." Goldie explained. But then he stated "That's enough questions, time for you to meet the rest of them." The boy obeyed as Goldie opened the door "Look you guys, this is my Human being. You guys shall not harm or kill it. I promise if you leave one scratch on it I'll kill you." He growled at the last part. And the other animatronics nodded quickly as they knew upsetting Goldie was probably the biggest mistake for any being to do! As Goldie set the boy down on the couch Foxy went over to the boy and asked as he towered over the boy "Ahoy! What thy laddie name be?" Foxy asked Lucas.

"M-my name's Lucas…" The boy basically squeaked as he was petrified of being even in the same room as the animatronics!

"Oi Laddie do ye be alright?" Foxy asked with a bit of concerned look

"Yeah kid it's like you seen a ghost or something." Chica said

The other animatronics nodded their heads in agreeance. And Lucas just sat there before saying "W-well you guys are so **BIG! **And kind of scary, I'm scared you may kill me due to being a security guard."

"SECURITY GUARD?!" they all jumped back and hissed. They clearly seemed nervous upon the revelation.

"Goldie you let a security guard in the pirate cove! They're so evil!" They all said in the same time.

Goldie then said "Don't worry guys…he won't harm ANY of you guys. He's completely harmless!"

The animatronics eased up a bit as the boy brought out a hand to foxy "No hard feelings?" The fox pushed the hand away and gave the boy a hug "Ye no hard feelings from this pirate. With that surprising action the rest also decided to come in and do a group hug! Luckily for Lucas He gained the animatronics trust...

**Author's note: This chapter was way fun for me and thanks for the love!**

_**Advertisement from the author: Follow me ninboner on tumblr I'm currently taking commissions to get ssb for the wii u :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Next Chapter for this FNAF fic :D**

"Good night everybody!" Freddy chirped to the last kids in the pizza place as they left with their parents. The maintenence forgot to put up the animatronics and just left. So all the animatronics parted as soon as the maintence people left. As foxy went in the pirate's cove,Chica and bonnie went to their usual places. Freddy was walking off to leave when he heard distant crying! It was soft. but it was noticeable if it was quiet enough! Freddy looked back and forth to see golden freddy not around. So as he went in the room he saw who was crying...it was Lucas! The animatronic hated crying as much as it was. "W-what's wrong?" Freddy asked and Lucas replied "I-I miss my home. I miss my old life. I've been here a month and the only thing I've eaten pizza! the only thing I've drunk so far is soda! I-I want to be happy again." The animatronic had no idea what to say or do! but he replied. "While I can't just let you leave the pizzeria goldie would never allow his toys to leave." "But I'll try and make your life more pleasurable here at the least." He said as he scooped the boy up in his arms and gave him a great big hug. It felt strong and dominant but it didn't feel crushing or painful. It felt very soothing to the boy. The animatronic proceeded to give a tiny kiss to the boy's head. which shocked the boy greatly! He gave a tiny blush but eased his tenseness soon enough. As he fell asleep in the animatronic's bears arms the Bear proceeded to lay the boy down to sleep in his private room. That night Lucas knew even though he'd probably never get home he won't get as homesick. knowing that freddy would comfort him made him feel a bit better about all of this

**Author's note: This was a fun chapter!**


End file.
